


Request

by yet_intrepid



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, brief mention of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_intrepid/pseuds/yet_intrepid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire makes a request of Enjolras. Enjolras does not grant it. A very brief ficlet, in which I've tried to capture something of their canon interactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Request

“Say, Enjolras.”

Enjolras looked up from his work. “Grantaire.”

“Lend me two francs? My allowance ran out.”

Enjolras’ eyebrows contracted. “For what purpose do you need a loan?”

Grantaire laughed a loud, strange laugh, gesturing broadly. “What do you think? I cannot be Bacchus when deprived of the fruit of the vine!”

Those inscrutable blue eyes turned their formidable gaze on him, and Grantaire quailed.

“Never mind,” he muttered. “I’ll ask Courfeyrac.”


End file.
